


Impossible man

by Krystalmatsumiya



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: I hope that this was okay :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Freak’s here…” Donovan said pushing open the door to his rather small office. Greg tried his best not to react to the name calling though one day he would be happy if the woman would accept that Sherlock was here to help and was good at helping. His close rate was best in the yard since Sherlock had stumbled into his life five-years-ago. He was honoured really that Sherlock seemed to favour working with him but he supposed that was mostly because he had learned to let the man do whatever it was to get the job done, at least to a point. There were times that he had to rein him in. “Should I let him in?”

“I don’t imagine that you’d be able to keep him out either way…” Greg said with a smile and the woman pulled a face before leaving with the door still open. A few minutes later Sherlock was striding through the door. His collar was high, almost rubbing against his cheek bones and his eyes were as piercing as ever though his cheek was discoloured and his lip had been split. “Sherlock…What happened?”

“What?” Sherlock slouched into the chair looking genuinely confused at his reaction and Greg had to bite down the exasperation that he felt coiling through him noting that Sherlock had left the door open and he wanted his colleagues to know about their relationship as much as Sherlock wanted John to know. His teeth were grinding together as he gestured with his hand saying;

“Your face…Your lip…” 

“…Oh…Nothing, just a case…” Sherlock shrugged and Greg moved out from behind his desk and closed the door with his foot before going back to Sherlock and looking him over supposing that John would have already done so but he wanted to make sure that he was completely okay as he growled;

“That you solved with your face?”

“…No, the husband wasn’t particularly pleased when I revealed that he was having an affair…” Sherlock gave a roll of the shoulders and Greg sighed glad that it hadn’t been anything serious though he was surprised as he leaned back against his desk saying;

“…I thought that you didn’t do domestic cases…” 

“I don’t, it was the missing necklace…” Sherlock hummed and Greg had to admit that he had heard about the case in the cafeteria he hadn’t imagine that it would be something that Sherlock would be interested in. If anything, it was the kind of case that Sherlock wouldn’t leave the apartment for but would send John with orders “…The fourth one in three days…” 

“I heard about it, I didn’t think that would reach more than a 2 on your scale…” 

“Perhaps but there wasn’t anything else…There was one deduction more than the husband wanted the wife to know…” Sherlock rubbed the bruise with his fingertip and Greg had to roll his eyes and shake his head slowly wishing with all his heart that Sherlock would learn when to shut up. He had done it with him when they had first met. The case of the of the old woman with Hypothermia. Sherlock had burst onto the crime scene and solved the case in half an hour. He had then proceeded to insult everyone in the room before collapsing into a heap on the floor.

Being a gentleman Greg hadn’t wanted to leave him there and had taken him back to his place. His former wife hadn’t been happy, less so when Sherlock had thrown up on her carpet and then announced to both occupants of the room that she had been carrying on with the postman. Greg hadn’t been all that surprised with the deduction. They hadn’t been working out for years, since they’d gotten together really and if he were honest the revelation had been welcome. Of course, they’d tried to give it another go but his heart hadn’t been in it and when he had started wanking over mental images of Sherlock he knew why. He had longed for contact with Sherlock and had found himself calling in the detective on more and more cases. 

“What are you thinking about? You have that strange look in your eye that normally means that your thinking something deeply sentimental…” Sherlock cut in through his thoughts his lips, busted one as well, twisting into a glare. 

“…Nothing, I’m allowed to think…So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” 

“…John was being tedious; and Mrs Hudson has gotten rid of my skull...”

“…Oh…I thought you would be in the morgue with Molly…” Greg hummed his eyes going to his watch wondering if there was a chance that he could get out early. It was rare that Sherlock came to find him and he didn’t want to waste the opportunity when it came.

“…There were no new specimens in and she tends to talk too much and say very little…” Sherlock had a scowl on his face and Greg was human enough to feel a pang of sympathy for the hapless pathologist but not too much that he wanted Sherlock to realise that she had feelings for him. He was almost sure that it wouldn’t change anything between him and his lover but he really couldn’t be sure, he never had any real idea what Sherlock thought of him. “…I thought that you might enjoy my company…” 

“…In the five years that I’ve known you and the four since we started…Our relationship…You’ve never come to see me just because you thought I might enjoy it…” Greg pointed out knowing that in the early stages Sherlock hadn’t seen him for months at a time because he hadn’t seen the need to visit him. Sherlock looked confused, as though he had run an experiment that he had thought he would know the answer too and it had backfired on him. 

“…Is it wrong?”

“...Not wrong…But I can’t deny that I’m surprised…” 

“…A state that you should be used to, from the way I see it you are at near constant levels of surprise…” Sherlock said the barbs coming out in force now that he was feeling uncomfortable and Greg rubbed the back of his neck muttering;

“You know you can be a right prat sometimes…But…Since the gesture was actually nice, I’ll forgive you…Anywhere in particular that you wanted to go?” 

“…Not really, I thought perhaps your flat…” Colour heightened in Sherlock’s cheeks and Greg couldn’t help but wonder if this was a Sherlock way of telling him that he wanted them to fuck. “You never did cook for me that day…And at your flat it’s unlikely that we’ll run into body parts…” 

“You don’t have to make that sound like it’s a bad thing…” Greg smiled deciding that it was very much a Sherlock way of telling him that he wanted him. Of course, the young detective couldn’t tell him that out right because that wouldn’t be as confusing as possible. “Come on then Sunshine, I’ll get my coat…”

“…I’ll go and bother people…” 

“Don’t steal their pens…Or their badges…” Greg put in as the younger man got to his feet and Greg could tell from the smile that Anderson and Donovan would be bellyaching in his ear again tomorrow. The smile gracing his face was very much one of a sinister cat and he would have almost felt sorry for the pair if they hadn’t gotten so used to calling him names. There were times when he honestly thought that he was dealing with adult sized children. Sherlock made his way out of the office and Greg cleared his desk and switched off his computer and then grabbed his coat from the door as he heard a heated shriek coming from over by Donovan’s desk. He wasn’t completely sure what had happened, or rather what Sherlock had done, and he really didn’t care. “Sherlock…Come on…” 

“Coming…” Sherlock replied looking so pleased with himself that Greg had to roll his eyes his lips twitching into a smile. He opened the double doors and waited for Sherlock to move in front of him before he asked;  
“Have fun?” 

“…Yup…Here…” Sherlock handed him over a badge and Greg gave a growl to stifle his laugh as he put the pass in his pocket smacking Sherlock on the back of the head “It’s not my fault she really should learn to keep a better eye on it, she makes it too easy…” 

“…I’m sure she does…But you have a habit of picking pockets…I had a phone call from your brother telling me that you have his pass…He was most insistent that I get it back…”  
“He has enough…He just likes to annoy me…” 

“And people think that you couldn’t be brothers…You both like to annoy each other…” 

“…It passes the time…” Sherlock shrugged noncommittally and Greg couldn’t be bothered to fight his laugh. Sherlock might be the most impossible man that had ever existed but he was his impossible man and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here you go, Sunshine, Lestrade speciality…” Greg announced as he placed the tomato flavoured scrambled egg on toast. It wasn’t exactly a masterpiece but at least it was somewhat edible. Sherlock picked up a fork and poked it slowly asking;

“…Your father’s recipe?”

“…I guess…I mean it was something that he liked to make when we came home from school…Always tasted nice…” Greg said with a shrug sitting down next to Sherlock glad that the man hadn’t made any comments about his father. There were few things that could make him truly angry at his lover and it was Sherlock’s deductions about the man that had raised him. His parents hadn’t been ideal, his mum had enjoyed the bottle more than she’d enjoyed being a mother while his father had tried his best to raise him and his brother and work 12 hour shifts as a security guard. 

Sherlock knew about his family he’d even met his father, though there was no real love lost between them and Greg hadn’t told him that he was the person that he was seeing doubting that his somewhat conservative father would like the idea. His dad had suffered with dementia in the last few years of his life though and for some reason Sherlock had been the only one that had been able to get through to him, at the very least there had been a spark of the old man in him when Sherlock had been in the room with him. 

What had surprised Greg the most was that Sherlock had been there for him when the man had passed away. He hadn’t done anything more than attend the funeral and hadn’t even attempted to get him to talk about it but it had been one of the few times when Greg had known that Sherlock cared about him.   
“I see, that’s…Nice?” 

“…Nice is the correct word…” Greg smiled scooping some of his own eggs onto his fork and shovelling into his mouth. “Probably not like anything you’d be used to…But it tastes good…” 

“…Okay…” Sherlock gave a short nod and then started to eat the food. His aristocratic face was completely blank as he ate and Greg sighed with some satisfaction that he was trying his best to enjoy the meal though it was entirely possible that he was just not bothered about what he put into his mouth. “…It’s very…Tomato tasting…” 

“Impossible man…” Greg muttered his mouth full of tomato and egg and Sherlock pulled a confused face but said nothing as he finished the food and then set the plate on the coffee table in front of them. Greg finished his own and then drank the beer that he had taken from the fridge. Sherlock had refused any alcohol and was just drinking tea from the Tetley tea mug that Anderson had gotten him as a secret Santa gift a few years ago, which had the gaffer declaring that he was the gaffer. Sherlock had taken a liking to the mug and now used it each time he came over and Greg often wondered if it was his subtle way of putting him in his place. “…So, what really got into you?”

“…Nothing…” 

“…You don’t come here if there’s nothing bothering you, Sunshine…” Greg pointed out slipping his arm around Sherlock’s shoulders and pulling him down so the curled head was resting against his chest and stomach. Sherlock was still rigid, so it probably looked a little ridiculous to outsiders but the fact that Sherlock was prepared to do it at all meant more to him than he could explain adequately with words. 

“Why do you insist on using that tiresome nickname?” Sherlock sighed as Greg started to twirl his favourite curl around his finger. The hair was as ridiculously soft and silky as it looked and when it was worn longer, like now, one of Greg’s favourite pass times was to twirl it between his fingers.

“…Because infuriating prat isn’t half as nice…” Greg grunted softly keeping his fingers moving so that Sherlock wouldn’t pull away. He never moved when they were like this and behaved rather like a kitten that had been tamed “So tell me, Sunshine what’s up?”

“…Urgh…You’re being tiresome...” Sherlock growled shifting around so that he was looking up at him with his head more squarely on his stomach. Greg gave a smile at the twin curls that had moved over the scary glaring eyes and then hummed;

“…I know, if you tell me I’ll stop, then we can move on…” 

“…Fine, if you must know…A thought came to me while I was on the case…”

“The necklace case? I thought it was an easy one…” 

“It was, it was fairly easy to work out that it was the cloak-checker girl…No…What came to me was the deduction about the affair…” Sherlock breathed slowly and Greg had to admit that he was surprised, more so by the levels of emotions that he could see buried in his eyes. “It was obvious that he was cheating on her, and, why wouldn’t he? The woman was clearly below his level, she had no intelligence, and was…Unappealing to look at…Of course, he would want to have an affair…” 

“…I see…” Greg shifted uncomfortably remembering all the times that Sherlock had goaded and insulted him and was wondering if, by John chipping away at his outer shell, his lover was starting to see that he wasn’t good enough for him. “…Are you planning on cheating on me?”

“…What? What part of that made you think that I would be the one cheating on you?” Sherlock’s confusion was evident in his face and Greg had to admit that he was completely baffled as to what Sherlock was banging on about now “I know that you constantly belittle yourself but…You are not an unattractive man, you are above average in intelligence…You may not have the intelligence that I have but you are not unintelligent…I am an emotionally unstable high functioning sociopath of course, you would want to cheat…” 

“Wait a minute…I’m…I’m the one that’s going to cheat in this scenario?” Greg whistled through his teeth continuing to play around with his lover’s hair. Sherlock blinked and then sighed pulling away from him and getting from the couch to pace back and forth. “Sherlock…” 

“It would be natural for you to want to…Replace me for somebody easier…I…I assumed that you would want that and so…I thought that I should make more of an effort to…Be somebody…What? Why are you laughing?” Greg stopped the laughter that had over taken him as he looked at the confused genius in front of him. He was beautiful in his confusion and in the strange things that were coming out of his mouth. 

“I’m laughing because for the first time in the five years that I’ve known you…You’ve just proved that you’re an idiot just like anyone else…” 

“…I don’t see how…” 

“…Of course, you don’t, you’re an idiot…” Greg said grabbing the younger man’s hand and pulling him back down onto the couch. “You’re a complete and utter idiot…I am not going to cheat on you, sunshine…I’m not like that, I am quite happy with what we’ve got…Okay, I would like it if we could tell John maybe and Mrs Hudson…Just so I don’t have her ringing me up trying to get me to help her get you and John on a date…” 

“Why would John and I ever be on a date?” 

“…Because...A lot of people think that you and John are an item Sherlock that’s why…” Greg let out a sigh trying to ignore the niggle in his mind at the poll Anderson and Donovan had set up that were offering a pay out on when John and Sherlock would be making their announcement. 

“I’m not in the least bit interested in John Watson…” Sherlock announced and Greg gave a smile going back to twirling Sherlock’s hair again as the detective was coaxed back down onto his chest. 

“I know Sherlock, but you should know that I am not interested in having an affair…I am only interested in you, you great prat…” He told him his hand sliding down Sherlock’s cheek and then his neck before moving to his chest. The buttons of his shirt had opened at some point and it allowed him the better access to the soft skin. His finger and thumb soon found his taut nipple and he pinched it causing the younger man to squirm around against him until he was biting at his stomach and rolling off his lap onto the floor. The detective got to his feed and then wordlessly walked to the bedroom. Greg gave a light laugh and then followed after him. 

He was pleasantly surprised to see his lover already naked in the centre of the bed. His face was flushed a little and he was scowling out at him from under his mussed curls. Greg wanted to draw it out for as long as he possibly could but he was suffering after a dry spell and Sherlock looked incredible against the sheets. 

He pulled off his own clothes and jumped on the bed. His hands and mouth were soon on Sherlock’s body touching him in ways that only he was given permission to do. Only he knew Sherlock carnally and that was how he could keep his cool when Sherlock was belittling him and making him out to be a fool. His mouth closed around Sherlock’s nipple lightly flicking tit back and forth before he nipped it with his teeth pulling a whine from the mouth of the consulting detective which sounded suspiciously like;

“Gregory…” 

“You remembered my name?”

“I saw a bill on your dresser…If you are struggling to pay…” 

“Nope, not having this conversation now…I’m going to pretend you remembered…” Greg grunted his mouth making a happy trail down the body that was almost perfectly toned through years of running through London’s seedy underbelly and other places that Sherlock went to find danger. His stomach was the next place that he gave attention too kissing it slowly but passionately enjoying the sounds that Sherlock was letting out as well as the clenching of his stomach.   
His cock was the next place he touched with his mouth lapping at the head remembering his immense surprise and their first drunken night together when he had found that the cock worked well and it had gotten aroused for him. Pre-ejaculate as already collected on the tip and the drank it down his hand moving to caress the balls. Before Sherlock his last time with another man had been when he was at college and he had been worried that he was out of practice thankfully that hadn’t been a problem since Sherlock had been a virgin and physically responsive to everything that he had done. Together they had learned what was right for them and Greg was sure that he knew just what Sherlock liked and hated. 

He moved his head up and down on the shaft, his tongue running up and down the hot skin. Sherlock’s fingers gripped at his hair tightly while his body writhed and shook. Greg kept working on the cock until he was sure that Sherlock as on the point of orgasm and then he stopped pulling back and resting on his legs as he looked at his lover. It was beautiful sight and he couldn’t stop a whistle from escaping as he looked at the flushed breathless man. 

“…Stop staring…Get on…With it…” 

“Your wish is my command, Sunshine…” Greg chuckled kissing the centre of his chest again before reaching into the drawer and pulling out the lubricant. He drizzled it down Sherlock’s crack and then used his fingers to rub it in opening his hole and enjoying the warmth that seeped through his fingertips. It wasn’t long before Sherlock was ready and Greg was glad of it knowing that he wouldn’t have been able to hold on for much longer. 

He coated himself with more lubricant and the shuffled forwards pressing his tip to the opening. He griped Sherlock’s hands and the held them above his head before snapping his hips and sheathing himself deep within Sherlock’s body. The force of it, the feel of the clenching muscles holding him caused him to grunt with pleasure and he held himself against Sherlock his lips pressed to the nape of his neck. He allowed himself to recapture his breath and then he started slowly rocking himself in and out. He built up a fierce momentum with his balls happily slapping against Sherlock. The sound of the squeaking bed and Sherlock’s moans were like music to his ears. 

His pace quickened and the depth increased building on the pleasure that they were both feeling. One of Greg’s hands left Sherlock’s to close around his younger lover’s cock pumping him with the same speeds as his thrusts wanting them both to come together. 

His wish was granted a few minutes later when they both came with a shout and then a shudder. His seed poured into Sherlock while Sherlock’s own coated their stomachs. Breathlessly Greg collapsed on top of his lover his arms wrapping around him holding him tightly while they shuddered. “Sunshine…” Greg grunted against the skin “Never think again that I would want to leave you…Impossible man…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was okay :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these just keep coming as I watch the show again >.


End file.
